


BLOOM-1-2

by bailisan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Ron - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailisan/pseuds/bailisan
Summary: 设定柯拉松被罗能力救了，但九死一生休息很长时间，罗不是七武海，还是想要摧毁多弗，这次有个机会，结果被重伤抓住，柯拉松前来救援
Relationships: Corazon - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 罗柯前提

《BLOOM》第一章

柯拉松在王宫里小心翼翼的走着，他已经运用了寂静果实的能力，但这并不能让守卫看不见他的存在，这宛如迷宫又庞大的王宫里，每一个转角都使他担惊受怕。  
他孤身前来，身无长处，倘若不能凭寂静果实的能力救出罗，那后果将是不堪设想。  
在王宫内像无头苍蝇似的找寻了许久，柯拉松始终不见罗的所在，他甚至屏住呼吸偷听了守卫的谈话，但也没有任何可用线索。  
在这个时候，柯拉松才觉得自己的能力正如罗所说是有多么的无用，再不济也好歹能让他找到罗吧？假如他与罗之间有所谓的心灵感应，能够彼此知晓对方的存在，仿佛有线牵引着他们那该是有多好。  
柯拉松闭上眼睛，深深地呼吸了一口气，距离他潜入多弗的王宫，已经有两个小时了，再过不久，深夜沉睡的王宫也要渐渐苏醒了。他心中慌乱，不由加快了寻找的速度，不管如何，一定要救出罗。  
罗，你在哪里。想起罗今早与他的分别，还很甜蜜的亲着他的脸颊，说只是去和船员聊聊天，却毫无征兆绑架了凯撒以打击多弗。  
要是和自己商量一下，他也会阻止罗去做这么莽撞的事吧。多弗这个人，柯拉松是再了解不过了，这世上没有任何人和事可以击倒多弗，因为他是个无血无泪的怪物，能够毫不犹豫杀死父亲，也能够……杀死自己。  
他杀不死多弗，没有人能杀死多弗，他再也不想见到多弗，有多弗的地方他也绝不踏入。柯拉松捂着自己的心口，他觉得那儿隐隐作痛，又好似被压迫地无法顺畅呼吸，他在原地蹲了下去，想快速整理自己混乱的心情。就在此时，仅隔着一条走廊传来守卫的脚步声，一时惊慌柯拉松无处可退，只好推开了附近的门，而他的慌不择路，将他硬生推到了死神的面前。  
宽大的窗台透着微风，徐徐地拂着酒红色的窗帘，屋里的摆设少却高贵，仅一桌一椅，一床一人。柯拉松一眼就能看出，这是多弗的卧室，而多弗正在床上睡着。  
冷汗染湿了柯拉松的后背，即使他非常清楚自己的寂静果实已经消除了一切声音，他推门进来时，没有声音，他紧张的呼吸，没有声音，但柯拉松还是畏惧地放慢脚步，一步一步地往门外退去。  
“……真的是很遗憾。”房间里响起了一道声音，柯拉松立即呆住无法动弹，他看着原本睡在床上的多弗坐了起来，透过厚重的酒红色床帘朝他这边盯了过来。  
“我还以为，是老鼠叫来了同伴，才从牢笼里逃了出来，又来向我寻仇呢。”多弗坐在床上，xxxx，“你是那只老鼠吗，柯拉松？”多弗的语调缓慢，念到他的名字时，几乎是喊了出来，不知道蕴藏了多少怒气。  
多弗扬起手，一条看不见的铁线绑住了柯拉松的手臂，多弗再一拉，柯拉松的手臂变被一股巨大的力气扯动，身体几乎是飞向了多弗，而后狠狠跌在床边。  
不等柯拉松站起来，多弗准确捏住他的下巴，强迫他抬头与其对视，“自从你死后我就一直睡不着，柯拉松，你是为了我而来吗？”  
柯拉松张了张嘴，他不善与多弗交谈，什么话也没说出来。他看见多弗有着黑眼圈，他闻到多弗嘴里葡萄酒的气息，好似证明了多弗的确无法入眠一样。“柯拉松，我一直想你。”多弗又说，捏住他下巴的力气加大了，“我以为你死了……但现在看来，你并不如我所想的那样，安安静静的躺在地底。柯拉松，这么多年过去了，你既然没死在那个地方，那又躲在哪里，告诉我，你过得好不好？”  
多弗站了起来，在这同时他也像个好哥哥似的扶起了柯拉松，就好像方才是柯拉松自己不小心跌倒了，他一手扶着自己的弟弟，空出一手去拍了拍柯拉松的衣服。  
这绝不是令人感动兄弟再会，柯拉松想和多弗拉开距离，但之前捆住他手臂的线仍未解开，他警惕的看着多弗，心知就算找到机会从多弗眼前逃跑，多弗也绝对会比他早的对罗，，，解除寂静果实的能力，柯拉松试着想直接问罗在哪里，刚准备质问，多弗提前开口了。  
“你选择在这个时机回来，是因为你想要救罗是吗？”  
“……没错。”  
“这些年你都和罗在一起？”  
“是的。”  
“你的身上和那只老鼠同一种气味，你们住在一起？”  
多弗捻起柯拉松衣服，他的表情已经相当的不满，好像闻到的是什么臭味一样。  
柯拉松不打算再被多弗牵着鼻子走，“罗在哪里？”他直接了当的问。  
“告诉你他在哪里，然后呢，你想怎么救他离开？柯拉松，你不过是一只闯入猛兽地盘的白鼠，连自己的安危也保护不了，拿什么和我谈判？你有什么好威胁到我的筹码？假如是以前时期，我或许会看在你身份的份上，对你恩宠，可是现在你的命都掌握在我的手指下，只要我轻轻弹一下手指，你的这只胳膊会怎么样，你应该知道的吧？”  
“呋呋呋，千万别动呀，柯拉松。”  
多弗勾起嘴角，宛如恶魔的低语飘了出来，那笑声令人毛骨悚然，柯拉松觉得对方深在骨子里的邪气瞬间全部流露了出来，他一点儿也不想再待在这里，然而他却不敢动一下，下一秒刀割的疼痛却传到了神经里。  
“但是柯拉松，你想着走是吧。你的表情全写在你的脸上，你的眼睛里……你巴不得离我而去。”多弗扬起手，他手上的线迅速在柯拉松的胸膛上划过，柯拉松单薄的衣服顿时血痕xx，但多弗一声关于疼痛的声音也没听见，他一丝一毫也不解气，就像当初由枪发射的子弹穿入柯拉松的身体里时一样，这些虚无的东西根本无法给柯拉松造成伤害，造成不了痛楚。  
多弗用力捏紧自己的拳头，他想起更久远以前的事，当他还叫柯拉松是罗西的时候，他说永远不会对罗西动手，罗西满心欢喜的看着他，软糯的叫他哥哥。他松开紧握的拳头，突然狠狠地给了柯拉松一巴掌。  
被打的柯拉松没有预料到，头偏向一边的时候，多弗看见柯拉松咬到了舌头。  
真是笨的要死。多弗想。  
“……你连一句求饶的话也不向我说。”他放钝了一些线的锐力，伸出手指勾了勾，卧室里某个地方便飞来了急救箱。  
再次捏住柯拉松的下巴，多弗用手指掰开了对方的嘴，确认果然只是咬到舌头后，他又去检查对方胸口和手臂上的划伤。  
这些事他根本没少做过，以至于两人一时之间都没发觉有哪不对劲，多弗甚至还轻声细语的说了一句疼是吗。等意识到的时候，双方都有点尴尬。  
“去那边坐着吧，我给你上药。”  
卧室里只有一张椅子，柯拉松走到了多弗的床边坐下，他还想不到办法，只是感觉到束缚胳膊的线不再锐利，直觉的认为眼下不算太危险。  
衣服被划得破破烂烂的，他注意力集中的xxx，却感觉多弗停下了动作。他抬头看了多弗一眼，多弗正死死盯着他的胸膛，眼神里带着浓厚的杀气。他赶紧垂头看了自己身体一眼，反应慢地终于意识到了什么。  
柯拉松推开多弗的手，将被解开的衣服重新拢在肌肤上。这一举动彻底挑动了多弗的神经，他的青筋突在额头上，显然已经气极。一把就扯开了那件应该报废的衣服，掐住柯拉松的脖子，用力过大地让柯拉松向后仰到在了柔软的超级大床上。  
柯拉松被他掐的喘不过气，白皙的脸涨的通红，但这鲜艳的色彩却比不上这具身体的吻痕。多弗随手把那衣服扔在地上，起初只有在胸口看见的吻痕，还遍布在腰间，甚至往下蔓延消失在裤子里。  
也不知道里面是有还是没有！！  
“柯、拉、松、我不信是女人。”多弗一字一顿叫出他的名字，“这是谁留下的？你都在乱搞什么？”  
“……我没有乱搞。”他扒开多弗掐住他脖子的手，艰难的为自己澄清。“咳咳……我和我喜欢的人做爱不行吗多弗——”  
多弗再次掐下去，似乎想就这样掐死了他，但他的语气却渐渐平稳下来，与动作截然不符，“看来你在外面过得很好、很好。告诉我，柯拉松，他是谁。”  
柯拉松没有再回答，掰开多弗的手也没什么力气了，多弗挑了挑眉毛，才终于将空气还给了柯拉松。他不再选择在柯拉松嘴里知道答案，他心里已经有了一个答案，只是这个答案的名字让他感到极度的不满意。  
“是罗。”多弗自己说，接着他从柯拉松的眼神里确认就是罗没有错。“你们做爱，是你操他，还是他操你？”  
“不要用你龌龊的想法来揣测我们，我和罗相爱——”  
“相爱？能有什么爱，都是做出来的爱。不过以你遗传到那个老头子的恶劣基因来说，谁和你说过话，打个招呼，帮你个忙，那就是爱了吧！别做梦了，柯拉松。”  
他打断柯拉松的话，这听起来实在天真，一如既往像他的天真弟弟，也实在的荒唐。“被那么小的小鬼灌了迷魂汤吗？他说他爱你，你就信吗，那我说爱你呢，你是不是更要信？”  
他并不是要等柯拉松的回答，自己亲眼来确认比从嘴笨的柯拉松口中得知要快得多。说话间多弗已经拽下了柯拉松的裤子，在裤子的布料遮盖下果然还是延绵不绝的吻痕，从腰间一直到脚趾都有，甚至还在大腿的私密内侧。  
多弗检查着这一切，他忽然将躺在床上柯拉松翻了个面，手臂托着对方的肚子，让柯拉松的屁股能够抬高一些，另一只手的手指则在肛门处按了一下后，强行探了进去。  
毫无阻拦，甚至柯拉松那块湿热的地方下意识地跟他打了一个招呼，腼腆地收缩了一下。  
这并不是初次被进入该有的反应。多弗黑着一张脸，突然很想把眼前这个屁股打到废掉，“你居然让那个小鬼的阴茎进到你的这里？”他咬着牙齿，手指在里面搅动了一下，感受xxxx“你这里是不是欢迎过很多人？”  
柯拉松怎么会不知道这问话是什么意思，他对多弗拿这种事污蔑自己感到气愤，他爱罗，也只把自己交给了罗，他想叫多弗把手指拿出去，可是多弗刚问完，手指就意外的碰到了柯拉松的敏感处，惊的柯拉松弓起身体，呻吟了出来。  
多弗的体型比平常人大到一倍，所以手指也逼平常人要长上一倍，他的手掌张开时几乎超出了一个人的脑袋，柯拉松也见到过不少次多弗的手掌包住海贼的头颅，手指用力，接着在掌心捏碎，红色的血液和白色的脑浆便从多弗的五指缝隙间流露出来……而那曾经做过、或许现在也做过可怕的手指却进入了自己的身体里……  
柯拉松羞愤不已，他控制不住自己的后穴接纳除了罗以外的东西，他控制不住自己的大脑不要去接受这种快感，他更控制不住自己想吃更多更多多弗有茧且粗糙的手指，而多弗那几乎和平常人阴茎一般长的手指，在意外触碰到了自己的敏感点后，更是逮住了一样老往那里戳过去，他快要被挑逗疯了。  
柯拉松想用脚踢开多弗，然而抬动腿的时候，膝盖在丝绸的床单上滑了一下，这一景象却好像是他很享受服务，从而失了气力软在床上一样。  
“……反应这么强烈，柯拉松，你当真觉得很有滋味吗？你什么时候、变得要男人操了。”  
柯拉松听着多弗的声音低沉而含有怒气，要是以往多弗这样和他说话，他早绷紧神经了，可是此时他也气得不行，肌肉随时准备爆发力量，却也使得后面搅紧了多弗的手指。  
“说你一句还把我吸得更紧，你想男人想得不分对象了吗，真是不知羞耻！”多弗不再托着柯拉松的肚子，就让他这个弟弟趴在自己的床上，空出那只手不带解恨地掐了眼下这个屁股一下，顿时他的指甲间沾上了血丝，他也似乎是真的很生气，又继续说。  
“可惜，你现在是不是恨不得罗立即出来操你？还是说，其实谁也无所谓？你指的爱真是可笑啊柯拉松，口口声声说爱着罗，却舍不得放另外一个男人走，而且那个男人还是你血缘关系的亲生哥哥，你就这么喜欢被男人操的是吧？”  
“不知羞耻！你把唐吉诃德家的面子都丢光了！你真是个不知羞耻的败类！”  
听着这一连串的不公正骂声，柯拉松气血上涌，不知道是被多弗气的还是从没听过如此淫秽的用词，他憋红着一张脸，再也不顾及颜面。  
“就算我喜欢被男人操，又和你有什么关系，多弗，我和你没有一丝一毫的关系。”他脱口而出的话完全不是出之于真心，仅仅想把多弗反驳的哑口无言。  
自己把自己说死，这下多弗还有什么可说的。

《BLOOM》第二章

长久的沉默，多弗用手掰开了他的股沟，手指也试图分开穴口，“湿的，都有水了，你的这里倒底有多少人进去过了？”  
只不过是肠液，什么叫湿的有水，柯拉松懒得反驳，“和你有什么关系，你快把手拿出去。”  
“这么淫荡，还说跟我没关系。”  
这是个什么词用在了自己身上，柯拉松气得胸闷，“你胡说什么！”  
“你真该看看你这淫荡的样子，还叫我出去，然后你再就地发情，跑出我的房间随便拉一个巡查的守卫叫他上你吗？哦，或许是好几个守卫你会更乐意？我的脸都叫你丢光了，谁满足的了你这么不知羞耻的人，你这庞大的欲望只有我这个做哥哥的教训了。”  
多弗压在他的身上，他感觉到多弗的下体鼓着，不等细想，那个东西已经在他的屁股上蹭擦了几下。  
“……多弗！你拿我当做什么！”柯拉松吼出了声，但那东西却隔着裤子鼓得更大更火热。他回想起多弗的性爱观，没有任何道德以及节操，纯粹的发泄。但恐怕在自己的身上，这是恶意的侮辱。侮辱在多弗眼里，他不过是堪比妓女的存在，侮辱在罗那边，他是个背叛爱情的人，侮辱柯拉松这个人，和哥哥乱伦。  
“当做什么？呋呋呋，柯拉松，当然是当做一个即将被爱意折磨的、淫荡的人。”  
多弗解开裤子，让那个蛰伏许久的凶器暴露了出来，他对准柯拉松的后穴，一次性插到了底。  
这还是多弗第一次能将自己的阴茎完全插进别人的体内，以往的女人阴道只在11至14厘米之间，以他的尺寸一半也进不去，就算强行再进去一些，也只落得让对方子宫报废大出血的下场，为此他只能多叫好几个女人来自己房间，每次至少都要两个小时才能舒服到。  
而完事后他总能在房间外的不远处发现柯拉松在喝酒，那时的多弗还奇怪柯拉松怎么对女人没什么兴趣，过去陪弟弟喝两瓶——要是那个时候，他能知道柯拉松感兴趣的是男人，以后还会变成这个样子，多弗真恨不得回到那个时候把这个弟弟拖回房里狠狠干一顿算了。  
多弗彻底占有了他的身体，残忍地顶了进去后，立即激烈地抽动起来。柯拉松的双膝在猛烈的冲撞下陷入床垫，他被多弗压在身下，被有血缘关系的亲生哥哥肆意地操着。难以忍受的痛苦令柯拉松闭紧眼，他希望自己再也不要醒来面对这发生的一切。  
在肆意地捅了一会儿后，多弗盯着柯拉松带着吻痕的脊背，他才想也该要顾及一下柯拉松的快感。原谅他的性爱一向是以自我为中心的，招来的舞女通常经验丰富，也只以服侍好他为主旨。在多弗长达41年的人生里，他只会满足自己的私欲，偶尔考虑照顾一下他的这个弟弟。  
多弗用手扶着自己的阴茎，调整着它在里面的角度，重新找回了之前碰到的那个点后，多弗既缓慢又重力的再次压了进去。  
柯拉松的屁股不由自主地向上送了送，多弗继续在那里碾磨着，他的这个弟弟的屁股便同他的频率自主跟着轻微摇晃了起来。

清风拂过了国王的窗帘，吹散了一部分卧室里情欲的气味，两个身强体壮的男人正进行着令人脸红心跳的性爱动作，他们已不知持续了多久，，多弗将他翻了过来，又覆了过去，这是令多弗难忘的xx，他从来没有像这样彻彻底底地肏过什么人，从来没。即使身下的人没有挺立的乳房、没有一掌握住的细腰、没有嫩得可以掐住水的肌肤也无所谓，他不需要这些博取自己的性欲，只要完完全全地将阴茎肏入就好。  
即使、对方连声音也不肯发出。  
肏了不知多少下，随着最后一阵猛烈紧密的抽插，多弗将一股股精液射进了柯拉松的肠道里，以他的成绩，指不定可以射到更里面去。  
热流喷射了进来，柯拉松红唇张了张，他早就封闭了自己的声音，防止多弗听见，也不想自己听见，他的前列腺被多弗猛烈地顶了好几千、万下，高潮早就来势汹汹，剧烈的快感冲击着他的大脑，让他忘记一切，而刚刚被多弗内射进来却又是一种不同样的快感，这不曾体会过的感觉顿时宛如火山爆发，源源不绝流淌过来的灼热岩浆，一时灌入了柯拉松最深最深处。  
柯拉松直了眼，身为医生的罗照顾他的身体，做爱时少有不带套的时候，更不曾有射到他体内的前例，他的大脑一点一点重新连接着，他第一次体会到了被内射的感觉……但是这并非是罗带给他的。  
想到这儿，柯拉松红了眼，他气愤多弗做如此过分的事情，但多弗的阴茎还在他的体内，而他连爬起来的力气也没有！  
多弗抽出射过精的阴茎，柯拉松的屁股不怎么白，但在那臀肉间原本浅红色的地方，经过自己刚才的肏弄已经变成了深红色，随着他的拔出就像失去了塞子抵挡似的，精液和肠液交杂在迫不及待滚了出来，头一会儿还，，之后就只是缓缓流出了，多弗欣赏着这幕淫乱的景象，直到再也没有什么可以流出，他发现柯拉松还在床上喘气。体力这么差吗？连训练也不做吧？所以身手也那么烂，从以前就弱得要死。  
多弗不自觉地皱起眉头，以前自己太宠柯拉松了，实在太宠了，才会让柯拉松的实力这么差劲，他们的身体素质应该差不多，要好好训练柯拉松的体力，以后他们俩一定会在这件做爱的事情上很合拍。这些念头只是很平常的在多弗脑子里过渡了一下，甚至都没让多弗意识到他是想和柯拉松长久再次相处下去的。  
他俯下身，轻轻点了点柯拉松的脊骨处，像说悄悄话那样说道。  
“喂，柯拉松——我给你一个机会。”  
他停顿下来，看着像是在等待柯拉松的反应，实不过是在考虑自己的想法妥不妥当，他没有原谅柯拉松的所作所为，那全是在拿刀捅他的心，对于多弗来说，背叛实在是太痛了，他射杀了柯拉松，但那根本无法抚平他的痛楚，或许他可以尝试换一种方法来处罚，这换的处罚真的算是处罚吗？传开来了他的威严会还在吗？  
柯拉松趴在床上动也不动，对于他的话也没有任何反应，多弗挑着眉送了下腰，往敏感点顶去，柯拉松的背立即又弓了起来，尔后又软下去。  
还是无声无息。  
“你是想挨肏所以不回我话是吗？”多弗的眉毛挑得更高了，说着就又挺了挺腰，大有不给反应就要一下一下磨死对方的架势。  
“…………你能有什么好话。”终于解除了寂静果实的能力，多弗听到柯拉松的声音嘶哑的不行，他一点都不笨，能够马上明白这是因为柯拉松在刚才的性爱中有放声叫过。  
意识到这点，多弗不禁五味杂陈，他难以想象柯拉松怎么会吃这样的恶魔果实，隔绝了声音，是也想连带隔绝他吗。  
所以那么多年他们的相处，柯拉松连一个字的音都不想传达给他，就连现在他们的身体已经亲密无间，也还是相差甚远。  
“你下半辈子都待在我身边。”  
他想了想，还是说出了口。说完的同时，他的心里像落下了一块石头，这种感觉就像回到了很久很久以前，他们兄弟还没有经历磨难的那会儿，踏踏实实的。  
柯拉松的反应却好似听到了什么天大的笑话，趴在床上的人先是哈哈哈的放声笑着，全然不顾已经嘶哑的嗓子，随后一边咳嗽一边支起身体，回头看着他。  
柯拉松看他的眼神满是嘲讽，与从前的是那么不一样，多弗心里刚落下的石头立即碎了，他听见柯拉松这样说道，“呵呵，别说是要我待在这里，你要我坐上红心还是坐上国王的位置……”  
他耳朵里柯拉松的声音嘶哑到不行，还是吐字非常用力，“我都不稀罕……”  
他的手臂被柯拉松拽住，使力地掐出血痕，跟着柯拉松的手往下一搭，扯着他们此刻亲密无间的硬物往外拔，柯拉松的手指甲缝里还有着血，示威着下一秒就会和刚才同等力度掐下去。  
他半是生气，半是饶有兴致，假如忽略柯拉松方才伤了他的手臂，这倒是个绝好的调情方式。多弗按捺下自己的情绪，他也望着柯拉松，等着弟弟的嘴里会说什么，他说就连国王的位置也不稀罕，尽管多弗也不会以这些作为“哄”弟弟来交换，但他还是禁不住好奇。  
弟弟稀罕什么？  
柯拉松冷酷的板着脸，一字一顿，“我要知道……罗在哪里？”


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 维尔戈x柯拉松

简单来说，维尔戈喜欢多弗，多弗宠柯拉松，柯拉松爱罗

初冬的月亮总是很快就爬上了天空，柯拉松只是僵持了一下，窗外的天色就已经黑了。  
哒哒哒——哒哒哒——外面响起了脚步声。  
他坐在床上的身体紧绷了起来，“看看是谁？”维尔戈警惕的退在一边，悄无声息的不见了人影。柯拉松知道他隐去了身形，但就算刻意去探查，也无从发现。只好自己一个人从床上下来，打算看看外面。  
咔哒——门把手从外面被扭开的声音。  
柯拉松光着脚还没走几步，门外的人就走了进来。  
“在我房里干嘛？”多弗披着黑色的皮大衣外套，肩头还落着雪花，看样子是从很远赶回来的。  
“我…………”因为维尔戈逼自己，这种话柯拉松也说不出口。  
对方却是替他找到了个理由，“这么粘人的吗？”  
多弗笑出了声，肩膀一动就滑下了外套，搭在椅背上，边走过来边脱着皮手套，“哥哥就是出差几天，罗西你就寂寞难耐，跑来哥哥床上睡觉是吗？”  
按照维尔戈的意思，是这样没错。柯拉松一边点头，一边情不自禁的后退，一下子就被多弗逼回了床边。  
多弗贴近他的脸，“嗯？我的罗西，这么骚的吗？”  
柯拉松不适应多弗的亲近，与其说是不适应，倒不如他抗拒接下来会发生的关系。他甚至还有一点心虚，因为维尔戈还在房间里，就在数个小时之前，维尔戈把他压在这间房进入了，要不是已经换了床单，现在这上面还会有他的精液和一点口水。  
多弗才不管他在想什么，也许会解读成他在害羞。这不是欲拒还迎是什么呢？人都已经到床边了，因此多弗猛地将柯拉松压倒到床上，抬起柯拉松的大腿扛到肩膀上，解开自己的裤链，直接肏进去后便大力冲撞了起来。  
“还自己准备好了？”多弗忍不住笑着，感受到里面的湿润，“在哥哥的床上扩张过了？还是玩过？”  
柯拉松紧张的不行，他想维尔戈走了没，会被多弗发现吗？多弗知道他被肏过了？  
他的眼睛在房内四处瞟着，又想到要是维尔戈没走，那不是在看自己……紧张和羞耻一瞬间让他肌肉绷紧，弄的多弗舒爽的低吼了出来，捧着他的屁股肏得更快了。  
肉体撞击地啪啪声在寂静的寝宫回响，甚至阴茎摩擦穴肉的咕啾咕啾的水声都能清晰可闻。  
柯拉松逐渐扛不住这种疯狂的性交，想要将多弗的阴茎推出体外。  
“啊——”多弗感叹着吸力，更受用了，忍着差点被吸出去的快感，多弗俯下身体，用力咬住了柯拉松的乳头，舌头卷曲着大力的吮吸了起来。  
柯拉松的皮肤本来就特别好，一暂时脱离海军的操练和被其他部下的欺凌，逐渐的白了回来，伤痕在身上慢慢减淡，变得嫩滑，就连乳头都是粉的。  
“要不要哥哥给你吸出奶水来？”多弗的声音因情欲影响，越来越低沉，羞人言语冲刷着柯拉松的大脑，让他不知道从哪里质疑，再加上多弗下身也没有停，一下一下的大力撞击着穴肉，柯拉松很难找回自己的思绪，可是他不想坠进这场情欲的洗脑。  
“一会儿就把哥哥的精液全部喂到你的骚穴里，让你好怀个孩子，不要一天到晚脑子里就知道哥哥。”  
这话语气上很是嫌弃，心情却是极好，他猛力地肏着柯拉松，“出个差就这样，真想要哥哥与你寸步不离吗？你什么时候才能长大，小娇气包？要不要再哭哭看？”  
不是这样的，不是的。  
柯拉松想反驳，他要反驳的太多了，可是从嘴中迫不及待跑出的只有难以忍耐的呻吟。他音不成字，在多弗越来越用力之下，不知道哪来的眼泪真的一点一点蓄在了眼眶里。

暗处的维尔戈看着这一幕。  
就着窗户透进来的月光，维尔戈将床上的情况看了个清清楚楚。  
柯拉松的眼角划出了眼泪，眼角红的可怜。维尔戈的眼神暗了暗，他想到了白天，柯拉松还在他身下无声的被肏爽到呜咽过。  
——他现在应该得走，他应该得为多弗高兴，也应该为了自己看见多弗而满足。  
——多弗的粗重的喘息声在卧室里响起。  
维尔戈知道自己完全可以理解他。  
他知道。  
他知道。

出差繁忙没有时间舒展的缘由，不大一会儿多弗低吼着射了出来。  
但对多弗来说，只射精一次当然是不够的。  
他稍稍退出来，软下来的阴茎再一次硬了起来，就在他刚刚准备进去的时候，他察觉到房间里有另一个人的存在。  
“谁？！”多弗警惕的甩出了线，数条线破空接触到房间另一边的墙壁，什么也没有。  
房间里没有别人。可是刚刚，确实感觉到有人。  
想到自己离开了几天，王宫里不知道什么情况，多弗还是不放心的站直了身体，披上了衣服。  
“我去问问部下这几天的情况。”  
柯拉松脱了力，平躺床上，无声的点了点头。  
他的眼睛望着维尔戈之前站的地方。刚才维尔戈在，不过多弗的线什么也没划到，就是维尔戈顺利的出去了。  
他想不明白，维尔戈为什么要逼迫自己和多弗做这事，也不能明白多弗为什么和自己做这事。这几次被维尔戈强迫之间，他多多少少从性里发觉出了维尔戈的变化，但是，变化代表了什么呢？  
维尔戈自己察觉到了变化吗？  
…………  
但是这都不重要，柯拉松闭上了眼睛。  
在这一刻，他什么也不想思考了，多弗的罪证也好，海军的义务罢，他想永远也不想和这些扯上关系，永远的远离。


End file.
